


Git Gud

by JackHealy



Category: Uncharted
Genre: Crack, Gen, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackHealy/pseuds/JackHealy
Summary: Git Gud





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RafeAdler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafeAdler/gifts).



They finally figured out where the treasure is. All they had to do was drive the boat on over to the island. The Shoreline boats were approaching them at speeds previously unknown to boat kind before now. Nate knew he had to take this chance. While sam was distractedly watching the boats get closer and closer, seeing which boat contained Rafe, Nate knew what he had to do. He pointed his gun at Sam and said, "git gud" before pulling the trigger. Sam would never know what hit him. Unless ghosts are real. Nathan Drake drove over to the boat he just knew Rafe was on and launched Sam's body into it. "Git gud!" Nate said and he drove into the storm quickly arriving. Rafe shed a single tear and yelled "I got gitten gud"

**Author's Note:**

> I write this based off of a screenshot of the game. I have it saved on my phone but I can't find the original Tumblr post that it's from. Let me know if you know what post I'm talking about.
> 
> It's literally sam and nate on the boat. Sam is looking towards the camera and name is on the right hand side w his gun pointed at sam. Help


End file.
